


Fucking Cafés and Bigots

by VividVivi



Series: Firefighter au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy!Levi, F/M, M/M, Papa!Erwin, Racism, intolerance to breast feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm waiting for my husband at a café for our family date, and my baby got hungry but whoops, I forgot that my nipples are illegal and sexualized" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Cafés and Bigots

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know what Levi is wearing in this fic https://cdna.lystit.com/photos/f012-2014/01/30/line-dot-black-romper-product-1-10119428-3-058653856-normal_large_flex.jpeg

Levi rocks the baby in his lap, trying to cease Armin’s incessant crying.

He’s sitting on an outside patio of a café, waiting for his husband and father of his child, who happens to be a whole half an hour late.

“Oh, fuck…. Armin, I just fed you before we left, I just changed your diaper… What do you want?”

They where starting to get attention from the people around them, and Levi started to feel a little more frantic. Where is that blond idiot alpha when need he needs him?

Just as he managed to get Armin quiet for a moment with his pacifier, ready to nurse his now cooling tea in front of him, his phone rang with it’s shrill tone, successfully waking Armin out of his minute long silence, and Levi heard an alpha-beta couple in front of him sigh annoyingly.

Shooting them a quick glare, Levi rested his phone between his shoulder and ear, trying to coax Armin to take his pacifier again.

“Your excuse better be pretty fucking good, eyebrows.”

“Levi, I am so sorry,”; Erwin seemed a little frazzled on the phone, probably hearing Armin’s screams in the background, “Mike was supposed to relieve me from my shift, but had a small family emergency so I had to wait for one of the newbies to show up. Traffic seems a little more clogged than I thought before too, so I’m going to catch the subway. Should be there in no more than… ten minutes?”

Levi sighed, taking Armin’s pacifier out of his mouth, pushing down one side of his black romper, pulling out a newly-devolved breast, watching Armin latch on excitedly, finally calming down and shutting his eyes.

“Oh my god, finally. Erwin, do you know how much your brat cries? How much he eats? And yeah, okay, see you in ten, I guess. I’m still waiting in,” Levi looked up at the sign, “Rose’s tea house. Oh, and I need to go bra shopping. I’m not liking this whole ‘having tits’ thing. They fucking won’t stop growing!”

Levi knew he was exaggerating, he couldn’t’ have grown more than an A cup, maybe a small B since he had had Armin, but Erwin laughed in good humor anyway.

“Alright, I’ll take you shopping when I get there. I think we need to pick up a few things for Armin as well.”

Levi snorted, taking a sip of his luke warm tea. “Yeah, this little titan won’t stop growing either.”

Erwin laughed again, as the call started to grow staticy, "What a disturbing nickname Hanji gave him,“.

“Yeah, well that’s Hanji for you. Anyways, I’m guessing you’re already down in the subway, ‘cause our calls getting cut off. See you in a bit, babe.”

“Alright then, goodbye. Love you, Levi.”

“Love you too, big boy.”

Levi heard Erwin chuckle one more time before the call got cut off, smiling and putting his phone down on the table to readjust Armin.

Levi pulled him of his chest for a second, wiping off the drool dribbling down from Armin’s chin with a napkin, doing the same to his own chest.

“A little piggy, aren’t ya? You eat like your daddy.“

Armin started to whine again, reaching his tiny hands in a grabbing motion, and Levi put him back on his chest with a sigh. Really, this kid just never stops eating.

Levi took a few more sips of tea, looking around the cafe.

It was a nice enough place, but Levi noticed that he was the only one sitting with a child. And also the only one who wasn’t white, excluding the pretty dark skin omega waiting tables, who when seating Levi at his table, marveled about how cute Armin was.

Shrugging it off, Levi checked on Armin one more time, and when he turned his head up he was shocked at what he saw.

The alpha-beta couple that had sneered at him earlier where blatantly staring at him, with the most disgusted faces Levi had ever seen.

It was also that moment that Armin started to sputter and cough, and Levi quickly lifted him up and starting patting him on the back, until his coughing subsided.

Right when Levi was placing him back down to feed again, he heard someone talking obnoxiously loud.

“Excuse me! Omega with the baby! You!”

Levi looked up, and with how close the tables where to each other, the alphas finger was almost directly in Levi’s face, without him even getting out of his seat.

“I just saw your nipple! Don’t you have any shame? Go to the bathroom and do that, there are alphas and betas around!”

The man yelling at him had brown, graying hair, belt disappearing completely under his big beer belly. The beta he was with had shoulder length, obliviously bleached blonde hair, and harsh crows feet. Her with her clumpy mascaraed eyelashes and tacky eye shadow, and him with his sunburn and sunglasses hanging from his neck, paired with a horrible taste in fashion, just screamed ‘tourist’, and Levi took a few calming breaths before answering him.

“I don’t know where the fuck you think you are, but this is New York City. I can breastfeed wherever the hell I please, so I’m going to ask you to kindly piss off before I get angry.”

Levi had thought he had done a pretty good job at keeping his voice down, but people where stopping and starting to stare anyway. He had also not moved Armin an inch, the blond baby twitching his small fists and happily suckling away, oblivious to the shitstorm about to happen.

“Cover yourself with a blanket, at least! Have some decency! No one here wants to see that!”

It was the beta this time, and Levi was glad she was farther away than the alpha because she was spitting everywhere as she yelled. Levi felt some of his composure chip away with every ignorant word flowing from her mouth.

“It’s ninety-five degrees outside, my kid is already sweating out of his onsie, and you want me to put a blanket over him? Are you stupid, or just that much of a fucking bitch?”

Levi was getting more pissed by the second. If this stupid bottle-blonde had pit stains on her ugly-ass Walmart brand t-shirt, how could she think Armin wasn’t sweltering even in the thin white short sleeved onsie he had put him in? Levi stared at them, grinding his teeth and daring them to spew another word.

“Did you just call my wife a bitch?! Unbelievable! I want to see the manager right now! Miss!”

Everyone in the café was definitely staring now if thy weren’t before, people that where walking by the outside patio stopped to gape at the belligerent woman and man yell for the waitress.

The same waitress that seated Levi was the one to walk over, flipping her ponytail of braids over her shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem over here?“

The red faced alpha turned his yelling over to her now, pointing his finger violently in Levi’s direction.

"This omega is flashing the whole restaurant and insulting my wife! It’s indecent, and I want to speak with the manager! Now!”

The waitress looked over to where Levi was sitting stony faced but furious, lightly fanning Armin with the menu while still feeding him, Armin’s blond hair covering everything from view. Levi wondered how he must look to everyone, with his jet-black undercut, nose ring, and various tattoos littering his arms and legs. Maybe it’s the reason why these geezers decided to fuck with him in the first place.

“I could move your seats inside, Sir, if it bothers you-,”

But before the waitress even could finish, she was rudely cut off by the alpha.

“No! If anyone should be moving it should be him! Him and that baby are have been disturbing everyone since they got here! I don’t have to talk to you either! Just be a good little omega and get me the manager!”

The waitress just stared at them for a second, and something in her face seemed to change as she spoke again.

“I’ll be right out with the manager.”

She turned and walked quickly into the building, leaving Levi seething.

Before he could stop himself, Levi slammed the menu back on the table.

“Okay, literally, what the fuck is your problem?! I didn’t even do anything, you’re the one who fucked with me first! I didn’t do shit!”

The beta is the one who answered Levi, standing up and walking right infront of him, slamming her foot down, and pointing her finger in his face.

“Because what you’re doing is disgusting! This is why people like you shouldn’t have kids!”

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to say what he thinks she going too.

“What do you mean, ‘people like me’?”

The beta, red in the face, stomped her foot like a child, still pointing her finger, ignoring the fact that Levi even spoke.

“How do we even know that babies yours, huh?! That baby doesn't look Chinese to me, chink!”

Everything seemed to stop then. They where gasps traveling around, and one alpha dropped his fork. Armin was still suckling away at Levi’s chest, as Levi sat there with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard. People walking down the sidewalk had stopped to stare long ago, but Levi could not wrap his head around what just happened even as people took pictures and where videotaping on their phones.

That was not what he thought she was going to say.

Levi looked slightly to the side, to see that the waitress had come back with the manager, a tall looking beta with red hair, and they were both standing there, mouths open in disbelief.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he did the tiniest jump, and when he looked up, the first thing he saw was a man in blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with FDNY written across the front, he didn’t even have to lift his head all the way to know it was Erwin.

"What did you just say?”

Levi didn’t wonder how Erwin must have looked to everyone in the room because he knew. Erwin, all six feet and two inches of him, with his defined chest and bulky arms straining against his t-shirt, his blond hair, and uncommon scowl on his face, glaring at these people in front of him. But he looked anyway, smirking when the beta and alpha took a few steps back. Erwin kept his hand firm on Levi’s shoulder.

The beta seemed to lose all her courage looking at Erwin, but it only took a few seconds before her alpha was talking for her.

“Is this your omega?”

Erwin nodded, teeth clenched; “He happens to be, yes, but I believe I just asked this beta a question. _What. Did. You. Just call. My husband_?”

Erwin’s eye was twitching in a way Levi knew he was close to snapping, and was about to say something before the alpha beat him to it.

“Don’t you talk to my beta with that tone!”

Erwin turned to the man, his cheeks turning red with rage.

“Oh, but your spouse can scream racist, derogatory terms to mine? In front of my son?”

Erwin walked a few steps forward, towering over the alpha.

“What exactly did my love do, pray tell?”

The alpha was turning purple in the face, his beta still cowering behind him.

“I can’t believe the way you let your omega talk and act in public! It’s disgraceful! Exposing himself like that! It’s gross! Teach him some manners, for god’s sake!”

The man was wagging his finger in Levi’s direction, and Erwin looked behind him before whipping his head back at the man.

“Are you talking about him breast feeding? Is that what this is all about? Are you that fucking immature?”

If Erwin was angry enough to curse, Levi knew this was going to be good.

Erwin suddenly grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, lifting him up so that he was standing on his toes, pushing the table back in the process, tableware and dishes clattering.

“Number one:”, Erwin stuck one finger up in counting, “My husband and son are Japanese-American. I will not tolerate them being referred to as anything else."

The beta seemed to contemplating in running out of the cafe, shaking in her over sized sneakers and sweating through her caked on makeup.

"Obviously you are too ignorant to understand the simple concept of how genetics work, so I’m not even going to waste the effort in teaching you a topic I'm sure you don’t have the brain cells to even contemplate.

Erwin stuck up another finger, and the alpha almost went cross eyed looking at it.

"Number two: Breast feeding in public is legal in forty-seven states, and exempted from public nudity laws in two others. So whatever fucking planet you think you’re on, I suggest you come back down from it. Also, my husband is his own person, I don’t nor do I want to control anything he does or says, so no, I won’t ‘teach him some manners’.

Erwin pulled the man especially close for this one, another finger going up.

"Number three: _Fuck off_.”

Erwin let go, and the man fell to his ass ungracefully, as his wife just watched as he scrambled to his feet.

The man looked around as if trying to find someone to agree or stick up for him, and when he didn’t find anything but blank stares, he turned to where the waitress and manger where watching the whole exchange.

“Hey! Aren’t you going to do something! This alpha just assaulted me!”

When they both just shrugged, he yelled, stomping his feet just as his wife did a few minutes ago.

“I want to talk to the owner of this establishment! Right now!”

“Okay, let me call her,” the redheaded manager said, pulling out his phone and pressing it to his ear.

A few seconds passed, and something started vibrating in the waitresses pocket, and she answered her phone in mock surprise.

“Hello?”

“Boss, we have a complaint.”

“Okay! Be right over!”

The waitress hung up her phone, staring into the faces of the confused couple.

“Hi, I own this establishment. Now get the fuck of my property before I call the cops.”

The alpha grabbed the hand of his wife roughly, dragging her away.

“You’ll be hearing from our lawyers! You won’t get away with this!”

Everyone in the cafe and street gave a round of applause as the couple angrily walked to a small beige car, driving away in a hurry.

“They didn’t pay their tab.” The owner pouted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“I got a picture of their plates,” said the manager, holding up his phone.

“Oh! Great! Why don’t you go inside and call the police, and I’ll get this wonderful couple some free dessert. And Sir, please feel free to feed your son for as long as you’d like.”

-

Levi and Erwin walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, Armin asleep in Erwin’s arms. After some free cake and tea, they decided it was best to save their shopping date for a less exciting day.

“You want to go home and watch some Netflix?” Erwin offered, looking down at Levi.

“I was thinking we could leave Armin with Hanji for a few hours. Seeing you get angry like that made me horny as fuck.”

Erwin laughed at Levi’s bluntness, grabbing him around the waist.

“ _‘Netflix and chill’_ it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to my mom when I was a baby, except the slur was the n word, and it was some random guy that stood up for her


End file.
